Why Do These Eyes of Mine Cry?
by ClearasDarkness
Summary: Human!AU. The turtles and Splinter live in a mansion with their maid and everything was going normal but why does Leo need to find a girl to marry? Where is Princess Darcy? Who are the kidnappers? (OC) No flames! Review! Adventure/Romance/Family/Friendship/Mystery
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

In a town in Britain there lived a family of boys (or should I say men? They were 20 years old) and a maid who lived in a big old cottage enough to fit about 15 people, but only six lived in it.

There is four brothers that live there, each of them very different.

The eldest, Leonardo Hamato, was soon to be the Kings new personal guard when his father, Hamato Yoshi, (who also lives in the cottage) steps down and retires.

The second eldest, Raphael Hamato, usually stays in his office throwing away marriage requests from other ladies and girls from around the kingdom, writing refusal letters to other courts saying that he does not want to leave his family for some stupid job or girl, and training in the small room connected to his room because he wants to be a better fighter than his older brother.

The second youngest, Donatello, did the taxes and bills and owned a mechanic shop in town. He loves to tinker and invent things in the shed out in the yard during his spare time.

And the youngest, Michelangelo, usually stayed with their maid and kept her company while his brothers were out doing their work.

Now, the maids name was Ivy Rose, and has been with the Hamato family for only less than a year.

They loved her like she was part of the family and she loved them back. They treated her kindly (except Raphael, who has temper issues sometimes) and fair and let her take off every Sunday afternoon and paid her fairly well.

She never knew her family and never had any friends until she met the Hamatos, but she is certainly glad that the Hamatos took her under their wing.

Today is Wednesday and Leonardo and his father were coming home from a long days work of guarding the King and his palace.

Ivy heard the carriage and excused herself from Michelangelo's presence and hurried to the door.

As she opened the door she said, "Welcome home Mr. Hamato, and you too Sir, did you have a good day?"

Ivy wasn't usually allowed to call the Hamatos by their names, for it was "improper", so she calls them "Sir" or "Mr".

"It was well Ivy, thank you," Mr. Hamato said, entering into his house.

Leonardo nods toward Ivys direction as a 'it was good' and Ivy nodded back.

She took their coats and hung them on the hat and coat hanger.

"Where is everyone?" Mr. Hamato asked.

"Mr. Raphael is in his room, Mr. Donatello is working a bit later at the shop, and Mr. Michelangelo is in the barn talking to the cows... Again."

Mr. Hamato and Leonardo sighed in both exhaustion and slight frustration.

"Leonardo, go fetch your brother," Mr. Hamato ordered.

Leonardo of course didn't argue with his father and ran off into the backyard into the barn.

"What would you like for dinner, Mr. Hamato?" Ivy asked, folding her hands behind her back.

"Hm.. A soup would be nice... With bread and cheese, please", Mr. Hamato said.

Ivy nods, "I will get right to it", and went to the kitchen.

Ivy isn't allowed to eat with the Hamatos, only on special occasions. So she has to make something separate for herself after making the soup and bread and cutting the cheese (no pun intended).

As she was making the soup, she over heard Mr. Hamato talking to Michelangelo about the cows and to just leave them alone.

About twenty minutes later, Ivy called to everyone that it was time to eat (although Donatello was still at work).

Michelangelo sped over to his seat at the table (bottom right side) with a big grin on his face, his baby blue eyes sparkling with happiness. He may be a full grown man at the age of twenty, but he still has the heart of a child.

Raphael trudged in like he just woke up from hibernation and slumped down next to Mikey (top right side) in a grumpy manner (which is usual).

Leonardo walked in like a normal gentleman he is and sat down across from Raphael and Mr. Hamato sat at the head of the table.

"How long did Donatello say he was going to be out?" Mr. Hamato asked Ivy.

"He said until eight o'clock Mr. Hamato," Ivy replied, setting the bowls of soup with the cheese and the bread on the table. "He is training a new employee at the shop and wants to make sure he is suitable for the job."

He nods, "Ah, good for him then."

Ivy smiles slightly, "I hope the food is good. I will be back to clean the table when you are done."

She hurried off to the kitchen and began working on her food, French onion soup with Gruyere cheese sprinkled on top.

She snuck up to her room which happened to be next to Michelangelo's room and closed the door behind her.

She placed the soup on her small wooden desk and scooted the stool over to the desk and sat.

As she ate, she began to wonder why Mr. Leonardo was so quite when he came home. He is usually happy with his dark blue eyes dancing and his black hair slightly tousled from the carriage ride because when he wants to ride the horse won't listen to him (no animal ever listens to him, nor can he cook).

Ivy sips her soup and sighs, deciding that she will ask him later when he is alone.

After finishing her soup she picked up her dishes and walked down stairs into the kitchen and started washing her dishes and putting them away.

When she was done she peeked into the dining room too see if the Hamatos were done with their food, and as always Michelangelo was the only one done.

Ivy then picked up his dishes and put them in the sink.

"Two weeks? That's hardly enough time!" Raphael snaps.

Ivy turns the sink on and begins washing dishes, but is quiet enough to hear the others talk.

"I know," Leonardo said, "but I am going to need all of you guys' help finding someone suitable for me."

Ivys heart skips a beat. 'Find someone suitable for him? Why?'

"How? And does it matter what kind of girl? Cause you could just marry Ivy and get this over with," said Michelangelo.

Ivy blushes slightly and scrubs the dishes harder. She didn't like Leonardo like THAT. If anyone in the Hamato family that she would marry it would be-

"I would like all of you to send letters to all of the ladies in the court and all the court members who have daughters saying that I am looking for someone who is wealthy enough to help pay the taxes and bills. And no Mikey, I would never marry Ivy. She is more like a sister to me."

Ivy sighs in relief, glad that Leonardo didn't like her like THAT.

She finished washing Michelangelo's dishes and pokes her head in the dinning room and saw Raphael was the next one done, as always.

Ivy walks over and picks his dishes up carefully, walks back to the kitchen and starts cleaning his dishes.

"I can give you a ton of names of super rich girls who send me a thousand letters every week" Raphael grumbles. Leonardo nods, "Good, thanks Raph."

Ivy tried to think of some girls that would be a good match, but the only girl she knew of what her best friend Kopi, who was only the bakers daughter and Kopi has said very clearly that she doesn't like the Hamato boys that much (but Ivy knew that was such a lie).

But, Master Hamato was not retired or dead, so why was Leonardo finding a mistress now?

Ivy gathered the rest of the dishes and started washing them, ignoring the bubbles that floated up to her face and into her hair.

She then heard the front door swing open and then a few seconds later it was shut.

"I'm home!" Donatello called out, taking his coat and shoes off.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo squealed and rushed over to his older brother and have him a tight hug.

"Mikey, let go.." Donatello grumbled. He was obviously very hungry and didn't want his brother stopping him from getting food.

"Your bowl in on the table still" Leonardo said, still seated at the table.

Ivy wiped sweat off her face, forgetting that her hands were covered in soap. She let an exhausted sigh escape her lips and washed the soap off her hands before grabbing a towel and wiping her face off.

"Thanks for the food, Ivy."

Ivys heart skipped a beat and dropped her towel with a small yelp. She turns around to see Raphael leaning against the doorway to the dinning room with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ivy nods and bends down to grab the towel, but Raphael picked it up first and handed it to her.

Ivy quickly sits up and snatches the towel from him and looks up at him.

"You're welcome," she said mutters and turns back around and continued to wash the dishes.

Raphael didn't move an inch from where he was standing and just watched her.

She could feel his eyes looking at her and her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Do you need something Mr. Raphael?" she asked, wanting him to leave as soon as possible.

Raphael looked away and shook his head. "No..." he sighs, and then finally turns and leaves.

Ivy shook her head and finished the last dish. Raphael did that often, just watching her do chores while he sits there with his beer or by the door or when he is supposed to be reading the newspaper.

Ivy then dried her hands and walked out of the kitchen into the dining room to look at the time on the big grandfather clock in the corner.

9:30.

Time to go to bed.

Ivy wished the Hamatos a good night and they replied with a good night as well. She scurries up to her room and puts on her rouge colored night gown and slippers and lays down on her bed, pulling the soft and warm covers over her.

She stares up at the ceiling and wonders when she will fall asleep, but no longer than three minutes later, she was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**HEY! So how's everyone? :) here is chapter 2! enjoy!**

* * *

(Thursday)

"You're Highness, we have had no luck finding Princess Darcy last night."

Prince Zeke Midnight of the kingdom of Artimista balls up his fists at his sides, "Why not, General?"

His poor General (who's name was George) bent down on one knee and kept his head down to not meet Prince Zekes gaze.

"We are trying our best, you're Highness, but there seems to be no trace of Princess Darcy. We fear the worst."

Zeke grits his teeth, "Look. Harder. Send more troops and look in the woods! If you can't find her then I may have to get BETTER guards."

General George nods quickly and looks up at him, "Yes, You're Highness," and he turns and leaves.

It has been a week since his sister Darcy has been taken, and Zekes parents (the King and Queen) were attending a friends' royal wedding off somewhere else.

Zeke already lost his twin sister when he was only a baby, he didn't want to lose Darcy either.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He needed a vacation. He wanted Darcy back. He never wanted to be a prince. He can't sleep at night.

So many things he wanted, needed, but may never get.

He may never leave this stupid cage called "home".

Maybe Darcy is gone forever, just like his twin sister.

Maybe he will become king one day, and be the worst king ever for he never has any idea what the heck he is doing half of the time.

Maybe he will always lay there in his bed, wondering when the same people who took his sisters would take him away.

But as always, his advisor would always tell him, "Chin up now, everything will be alright. You have a country to run while your parents are gone and you can't be acting like a fool."

But, that's all he is, right? A fool.

Darcy was no fool, she was smart and beautiful and strong. Everyone loved Darcy.

But him? He is just the younger brother. Just there because he just happened to be there. Everyone even loved his lost twin sister more than him! And she isn't even here!

Zeke looked out the window and gazed down at the road to the village. How he longed to just roam down that road and see the village after all these years.

Zeke then soon came back to reality, where his dreams and longings don't matter, and looked at his throne.

No, he will find Darcy. Maybe his twin sister is out there somewhere, alive, wondering who is her family and were are they.

He walks back to his throne and sits down on it and vowed that he will not stop to look for Darcy, and if she is dead:

Then so will the kidnappers be.

* * *

"Good morning! Welcome to the "Petite Bakery". How can I help you?"

As the bakers daughter, Kopi helped with her fathers shop everyday and even got paid to do so.

Awesome, right?

Well, if you were fairly poor, who lost your mother a few years ago, has a father who is crazy, and your best friend lives with one of the richest family's in the kingdom and you barely see her, then maybe it wasn't so "awesome".

Kopi didn't let that stop her from being spunky, fun, and super fabulous. All of the village adore Kopi and have known her since she was little, so they would tell her stories about how naughty and silly she was.

"Morning Kopi!"

Kopi then realized it was Michelangelo Hamato who had entered.

Who was standing RIGHT infront of her.

She has told her best friend Ivy many times that she didn't like the Hamato "boys", but Michelangelo was an exception.

"Good morning!" Kopi says back with a small grin, "how is Mr. Hamato?"

Michelangelo shrugs, "The same. Still thinks that I shouldn't talk to the chickens... Or the cows."

Kopi couldn't help but giggle, and Michelangelo chucked with her.

"So, what would you like today?" Kopi asked.

Michelangelo peered at the list of desserts, bread, cheeses and other pastries that was sold here.

"Gimme six croissants, a box of lavender and chai tea, a small chocolate cheesecake and a bottle of apple cider" Michelangelo ordered.

Kopi gathered the things Michelangelo requested and said, "That will be $10.54."

Michelangelo handed her the money and Kopi handed him the food.

"Thanks Kop (pronounced: Cope), you're the best," he said with a grin on his face, and walked out.

Kopi blushes slightly and waves to him as he walked out, sighing as he closed the door.

He was such a nice boy, always complimenting and smiling, even at funerals.

Even though, now that Kopi thinks about it, that seems rather weird.

But, anyways...

That didn't mean she LIKED him, oh heavens, no. Never.

He was way out of her league, she was too poor, and he was super rich.

Kopi thought about how much all the other ladies swoon as he walks around the village, winking and grinning at them which is the cause of the swooning.

Kopi isn't the jealous type, but again, she isn't in love.

She will never be in love. And even if she was in love, she wouldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

"They still haven't found that one Princess Darcy yet," Raphael grumbled as he reads the news paper on the table.

Ivy poured more water into his cup and nodded, "Yes, I saw that in the morning paper today."

Raphael glances up at her with a raised eyebrow, then looks back down at his nearly empty plate.

"Mike better be home soon, I hate being home alone," Raphael mutters.

Ivy felt a small pang in her heart. He wasn't alone, she was right here next to him. She nods a bit and sets the water pitcher on the counter and walks out of the house to the barn.

She walked up to her favorite horse whose name was Treasure and pet the horses soft golden mane.

She wasn't very fond of animals, and animals weren't very fond of her, but her and Treasure get along very well.

Ivy sighs and kisses Treasures nose, which made Treasure grunt which usually meant, 'stop moping around and do what you are supposed to be doing'.

Ivy smiles a bit and continues walking to the chicken coop and gathered atleast 23 eggs.

Ivy then walked over to one of the cows Michelangelo named 'Bella', grabbed a stool and a bucket and started milking her.

Ivy hated milking the cows, but Mr. Hamato told her to do it anyways and to not be so skittish.

Ivy sighs and looks around at the other cows (Bongo, Bestie and Lard) and the other horses (Fearless, Tempest, May, and Bright).

Ivy always wanted to go on an adventure like in books. Damsel in distresses, dragon slaying, magical fairies and princes and princesses.

She just doesn't know what she would do.

Ivy shakes her head, forgetting the fantasy in her head and finished milking Bella.

She then walked back to the house and said hello to Michelangelo who got some things at the store for her.

She put the milk and eggs away and started making breakfast for herself. She already made breakfast for Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello.

Donatello only had to open the shop for the other employees because he is off on Thursdays.

Mr. Hamato and Leonardo leave early to go to duty at the palace, so they usually aren't present at breakfast.

Ivy then fixed her hair by tucking her bangs behind her ears and looked around the quiet house.

Just when she thought she could take a break, Donatello walked up to her.

"Ivy, I was wondering if you wanted to take off for a few hours today. I spoke to Father about it and he said it was alright but to be back by lunch," he said.

Ivy glances around the corner at the grandfather clock: 9:30.

Plenty of time to frolic around!

Ivy looks up at Donatello and nods, "Thank you very much Donatello, I will gladly take off," Ivy said excitedly.

She did a short curtsy and rushed upstairs to her room and changed into a white blouse with a short black skirt and boots, keeping her red necklace on.

She put on some dark red lipstick, light pink blush and mascara and put her hair down.

She looked so different when she puts on nicer clothes. She goes from dirty maid to pretty rich girl in less than a minute.

She grabs her purse and black coat and walks out the door, taking a deep breath as she closes the door behind her.

She walked past the big fountain that sat in the middle of the front yard, past the gates, and strutted into town.

She decided to visit her best friend Kopi and get something while she was there, but it would take a good ten minutes to get there since she does not have any other form of transportation.

She sometimes wondered if someone would kidnap her like Princess Darcy, but thought how silly it was to compare herself to a pretty, rich, and famous girl.

Ivy kept walking and minutes later she walked into the "Petite Bakery".

"Hello, welcome to- IVY!"

Kopi rushed up and embraced Ivy in a big-crushing hug. "I missed you soooo much!"

Ivy giggles and hugs Kopi back, "I saw you five days ago."

Kopi released Ivy and put her hands on her hips. "That was such a long time ago."

Ivy rolls her scarlet eyes and shakes her head. "Oh hush now."

Kopi grins and walk back over behind the counter, "Mr. Mike was here earlier this morning. Surely he doesn't need any more food."

Ivy laughs a bit and shakes her head, her long hair swishing back and forth, "No! I'm going to get something here for myself."

Kopi nods, "Well, what would you like?"

Ivy looks at the food selection, wondering if she should get her usual (a chocolate eclair) or something different.

"I can't believe someone stupid enough would kidnap Princess Darcy du Artimista!" Kopi exclaimed, tossing the morning newspaper onto the counter in frustration. "This is why I never want to be royalty. So many deaths and vows and orders because of other people! You never get to do anything you want-" Kopi sighs. "Who am I kidding? _I_ can't even get away with what I want and I'm far from royalty."

Ivy sadly smiles at her friend and leans forward against the counter, "It could be worse."

Kopi nods, "True, but still..."

Ivy purses her lips, "Oh bosh, Kopi! If you are going to be sad I should just buy you a croissant!"

Kopi perks up a bit and smirks, "But I work here. I can take anything I want."

Ivy raises an eyebrow, "You could, but you wouldn't because that would mean more work for you."

Kopi scoffs, "Baking isn't work, it's fun."

Ivy shrugs, "I guess I'm the only one who thinks cooking is work."

Kopis smirk returns to her face, "That's because you have to cook for 6 people! Including yourself."

Ivy nods, "True, I know...anyways, I will have my usual."

Kopi pouts, "So I guess that means you are not getting anything for me."

Ivy pulls out her wallet, "You are correct."

Kopi groans and get the chocolate eclair and hands it to Ivy and Ivy hands Kopi the money.

"Thanks Kopi."

"Not a problem."

Ivy sat in a small wooden chair and pulled out the chocolate eclair from the paper bag.

Many words can describe the taste of this chocolate eclair.

Delicious.

Heavenly.

Scrumptious.

As Ivy sinks her teeth into the desert, there was a knock on the window next to her.

She pauses and looks at the window which was covered by a big pink curtain, so she couldn't see who was knocking.

Kopi walks over to the door, opens it and looks around the corner.

"No one", she says, coming back in and closing the door.

Ivy nods and goes back to eating.

But before Ivy could take another bite, there was a crash.

Kopi turns slowly on her heels to the door to the back room.

"W-What was that?" Ivy asked Kopi.

Kopi shook her head, "I don't know... And I honestly don't want to find out."

Ivy quickly shoved the eclair in her mouth in a very un-lady-like manner that would have made Michelangelo laugh and scold her. She quickly chews and swallows and walks over to Kopi and opens the door.

The back room wasn't that big, but it was large enough to fit many crates of ingredients and cooking supplies.

The lights were off, which made it even more creepy.

"Hello?" Ivy poked her head in and then slowly stepped inside.

"Ivy!" Kopi hisses, "what do you think you are doing?"

Ivy looks around. "I am seeing what has happened. You are welcome to join me."

Kopi shakes her head, "Um, no. Thank you."

Ivy rolls her eyes slightly. Hopefully, something just fell over. If someone was in here, it is a good thing Raphael taught her some defense moves.

Ivy stops. "Kopi, can you turn the light on?"

"There are no lights in there. I have a flash light though."

Ivy sighs, "Can I have it please?"

"Yes, give me a moment to find it."

Kopi turns and leaves, leaving Ivy alone in the dark.

Have you ever felt that feeling where you feel like someone is watching you, but you can't see or hear them?

That's what Ivy feels like right now.

Ivy felt a chill go up her spine which gave her goosebumps.

She then heard a, box? Crate? Well, whatever it was, Ivy heard it move across the floor and the hit her feet.

Ivy wanted to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

The mystery person whispered something she couldn't make out and grabbed Ivys wrists.

Ivy squirmed in her attackers grip, but it was no use. He (or she) was really strong.

She left something go over her head, something soft and fuzzy.

Oh... A potato sack.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? :) Btw, Kopi is pronounced "Ko-pee", and she is my friends OC and she let me borrow her :3**

 **Have a good day/night~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Frustrated and Scared

**Good morning/afternoon! How is everyone? (Wow I ask that a lot) Who is your favorite character so far? (Ivy, Kopi, Zeke and the new OC that's in this chapter :3) Review/Comment who you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kopi opened the storage closet and looks around for the flashlight. She knew it was in here somewhere!

"Oh come on... Wait!" Kopi snaps her fingers and closes the storage door. She remembered where she put her flashlight!

She walks over to the register and opens it, finding the small pocket-sized flashlight in where the dimes are placed.

Just because it is small, doesn't mean it isn't bright.

"I found it!" Kopi calls out to Ivy.

But Ivy didn't reply back.

Kopi didn't seem to notice, so she turned the flash light on and walked inside the back room.

"Hey Ivy! I found it!" She said again, and this time she realized that Ivy wasn't there.

Kopis eyes widened slightly as she looked around. "Ivy...?"

Kopi gulps. This is not how she expected her morning to turn out.

She slowly started panicking, realizing that Ivy was most likely kidnapped.

Kopi quickly turns and runs out, turning off the flash light and putting it in her apron pocket. She flips the 'Come on in! We are open!' sign to the 'Sorry! We are closed' side and rushes out the door.

She has only been to the Hamatos house once, and that was because Michelangelo forgot the food he paid for.

She knew by the time she would get there, the kidnappers would have taken Ivy miles away from here.

But, where?

When she finally got there, she brushed herself off and fixed her hair so she will at least look some-what decent, and then she rang the door bell.

'Hopefully, they are home...' Kopi though anxiously. She wondered how the Hamatos would take the news she was about to present to them.

The door finally opened and there stood Raphael, hair sticking out every-which-way and with a bored expression on his face.

Raphael and Kopi never really got along, but they would pretend to get along around other people.

"Hi." Raphael grunts, his eyes narrowed slightly and looks around. "I thought Ivy would be with you."

Kopi takes a deep breath and nods, "S-She was..."

Raphael's expression didn't change when he asked, "Where is she?"

Kopi wipes her sweaty hands on her apron and then told Raphael what had happened at the bakery.

As she talked, she could see from Raphael's face expressions and growls as she talked that he cared about Ivy, more than she thought he did.

"Here," he mutters, "come in." He moves out of the way and gestures for Kopi to walk in, and she did.

Raphael closes the door and locks it.

"I can't believe you let her get kidnapped."

' _What? He is blaming this on me?_!' Kopi thought.

"How dare you blame this on me! I was trying to help her! It's not MY fault she got kidnapped! You were the one who taught her defense techniques!"

Raphael seemed suddenly caught off guard, "She told you about that?"

Kopi rolls her eyes, "Of course she did! We are best friends! We tell eachother everything!"

' _Ok that's not entirely true._..'

Michelangelo zips down the stairs and folds his arms at the sight of Kopi and Raphael glaring at eachother.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"She let Ivy get kidnapped."

Raphael growled, still facing Kopi with a murderous glare.

Kopi looks at Michelangelo with plead. "I didn't want her to get kidnapped! I swear it!"

Michelangelo waves his hand, not caring for Kopis plea. "I know it's your fault Kope. It's the kidnappers fault."

Kopi nods and points up to Raphael. "Well, he doesn't believe me."

Michelangelo shrugged, "He doesn't believe anything, and that's HIS fault."

Raphael growls some more and balls up his fists, "Well, I am going to tell Leo and Splinter about this. I want you two to stay here-" he points at Michelangelo and Kopi "- tell Don. I'll be back before supper."

He then put on his tail coat and red scarf and walked out, riding his horse Tempest.

* * *

Her skin was numb from the cold of the cellar she sat in, and her stomach rumbled for more food.

But she already ate all of the food.

Her kidnappers never give her enough food. Not enough to fill her. But enough so she won't starve.

They want to keep her alive.

But why?

Her power and strength have been drained. She is felt weak, feeble, helpless.

Scared.

Princess Darcy Midnight kept her eyes closed as a guard walked by her, sneering at the sight of her pathetic state.

"This cell is already taken" he said.

Another guard, who was carrying a potato sac, peered into Darcy's cell and shrugged.

"Her _majesty_ is harmless now. Just toss the maid in."

Darcy perks up slightly. She longed for someone to talk to.

The guard with the sac opened it up and tossed it in, a rather short woman skid out of the bag.

She was unconscious, but Darcy could tell from her clothes that she was not rich. She was probably a maid.

Why would they kidnap a useless maid?

The guards then shut and locked the door.

Darcy managed to crawl over to the girl, wanting to get a better look at her.

Glossy (and dirty) black hair, rosy cheeks, pale skin. She looked just like her brother, Zeke.

Then it hit her, hard.

Could this be her long lost sister?

Darcy knew that she would have to wait until the girl woke up.

Darcy smiled. She hasn't smiled in over a week. Being in this cellar isn't quite the vacation from the palace she wished to have.

But she was glad to not be alone anymore.

She just hoped that this girl was truly, her long lost sister.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Love and Family

Raphael rode hard and fast on his horse, Tempest.

Raphael isn't going to tell Leonardo or Splinter about what happened.

He needed to find her.

Now.

You know the saying, 'people do crazy things when they're in love?'

Well, meet Raphael Hamato, who does stupid and crazy things all the time.

Not 'Mikey-stupid-crazy'. More like: 'I-can't-stop-thinking-about-her-so-I-have-to-literally-hit-my-head-on-something-and-say-and-do-awkward-stuff' kind of stupid-crazy.

He doesn't MEAN to do or say those things. Like the time he yelled at her when she accidentally dropped a pot at the door way and he stepped on a piece.

Or the time when she accidentally let one of the cows into the house and in his room.

There were plenty of times when Ivy messed up and made him mad. But, he didn't mean to yell at her.

He never wanted to be the one with the bad-temper.

Raphael gripped the reins tighter.

He knew that Ivy was probably terrified of him, but he wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just some bully or hot-head.

He rode up to an small building that used to be a bar and stopped Tempest.

He slid off the horse, landing in the soft dirt, and walked up.

He knocked on the door three times, waiting for an answer.

A minute passed. Maybe no one was here.

But right when Raphael was about to leave, the door opened and a man about three years older than Raphael stood there.

"Raph, what are you doing here? If anyone saw you-"

Raphael growled low, "I don't care Drake. Let me in. We need to talk."

Drake sighs and nods, opening the door so Raphael's bulky body can get through.

Drake closed the door and Raphael sat at one of the tables.

"Where is Bess?" Raphael asked.

Bess is Drakes wife, who acts like a mother hen to everyone.

"Shoppin'." Drake replied, sitting down across from Raphael. "Now, what is it that you need?"

Raphael narrows his emerald eyes, "Do you know who kidnapped Princess Darcy?"

It was now Drakes turn to narrow his sea-green eyes. "Why do you want to know that? You fancy her?"

Raphael scoffs, "You of all people should know the answer to that."

Drake smiled jokingly, "I know, I'm kidding. To be honest, I don't have a clue. Bess might know, she likes to keep up with the royalties and stuff like that. She should be here soon."

Raphael nods, "I can wait."

But that was a total lie. Raphael needed information, and if anyone could give him that, it would be Bess and Drake.

Bess and Drake work with the Black Market, but the Black Market aren't the best people in the world.

If anyone saw Raphael with Bess and Drake, they would become suspicious.

Minutes later, Bess came in with bags full of food. The moment she saw Raphael, she knew why he was here.

"Give me a second," she said, setting the food on the ground. She then walked over and sat next to Drake.

"Let me guess, it's about the maid" she said in a low voice.

Raphael nods, "I'm guessing you know who were the one who took her?"

Bess thought for a moment. "Not really. I have never heard of them before. They are called the Black Crows."

Raphael nods again, needing more that just a name.

"Do they have a head quarters or a hide out somewhere?" Raphael asked.

Bess took a moment to think again, stealing a quick glance at Drake, who was watching her think. She looked back at Raphael, "There is only one place I know of that they use to trade between the Black Market. It is about a three hour journey to walk."

Raphael fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I have a horse."

Bess smiles slightly, "Then I suggest you be on you way then. It is between Britain and Artimista, in a small town called Opalsterm. Where ever everyone is going, that's where I would start looking for the maid."

Raphael thanked Bess and Drake and walked out.

 _'Im coming for you, Ivy.'_

* * *

Ivy groans and flutters her eyes open. It was too dark to tell where exactly she was, but the floor was bumpy and cold.

"You finally woke up, I was beginning to worry."

Ivy looks around, "Who said that?"

A girl, about three years older than her, was sitting on one of the "beds". It wasn't exactly a bed, it was more like a plank of wood chained to the wall.

"Where are we?" Ivy asks.

The girl shrugs, "In a cell. I don't know where exactly since I couldn't see."

Ivy nods and stands up. Her legs started shaking, and she then realized that the only thing she ate this morning was the eclair she got at the bakery.

Oh no, Kopi!

"Is Kopi here?" Ivy gripped the bars of the cell and looked around to see if there was anyone else.

The girl shook her head, "I believe we are the only ones."

Ivy knew the girl probably had no idea who Kopi was, but it didn't matter.

She was alone with a stranger.

"So... What is your name?" The girl asked.

Ivy leans against the wall and sighs.

"Ivy Rose. I never knew my last name, so I made my middle name my last name five years ago."

The girls eyes widen a bit, as if she realized something.

"Is... Something wrong?" Ivy asked. The girls face changed to a happy face and she nodded.

"Yes, it's just that, my little brother had a twin sister, you see, but before they both even turned a year old, she got taken away from us. Her name was Ivy Rose."

Ivy pondered about this. The story the girl just told her lined up very well with Ivys story. Ivy grew up in an orphanage and foster homes ever since she was one. But, how can this girl prove this theory?

"May I ask, what is your name?"

The girl seemed taken back, like I should have known who she was.

"Why, I am Darcy Midnight."

Ivys face then turns red in embarrassment. The princess of Artimista! In the same cell as her?!

"O-oh, your Majesty, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you-"

Darcy waved her hand back and forth and shook her head, "Oh please, don't apologize. I have dirt all over my body and dust in my hair. I don't think I would recognize myself either."

Ivy relaxed a bit, but then noticed something else. The *princess* just claimed that she [Ivy] could be her younger sister.

Her? A princess?

"I'm sorry, but, I couldn't possibly be your younger sister. Also, you have no proof," Ivy said, apologetically.

Darcy nods lightly and looks down at her lap, "Yes, I know. But there is one more thing I must ask you, it must just confirm if we are siblings or not."

Ivy pressed her lips together and nodded, waiting for Darcy to ask away.

"When my sister was taken, she was wearing a red necklace that had a rose on it. I am wondering if you have the same necklace."

Ivy reaches for the necklace that was currently still around her neck and took it off. She looked at the charm and saw a red droplet that was tangled in a rose.

Darcy gaped at the necklace and then at Ivy.

Ivy looked up at Darcy with the same expression on her face.

Ivy finally found her family.


	6. Chapter 6: Inherit and Power

**Top to the morning to ya! (Or evening, depending when you are reading this :) time zones, right?) here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kopi looked around the Hamatos mansion in awe. It was truly beautiful.

She always wanted her own house. A big house all for herself. But with the job she has and her father breathing down her neck all the time, it was hard to be alone and be wealthy at the same time.

"Don't you have a shop to run?" Michelangelo asks.

Kopi jumps a bit, forgetting he was even there. She turns and faces him and shrugs, "Yes and no. I can technically leave whenever as long as I don't stay out long."

Michelangelo nods, "That's nice."

Kopi nods, folding her arms behind her. She started looking around again and said, "You have a very nice house."

He chuckles and folds his arms over his chest, "Thanks, but honestly if I ever get my own place I would want something way smaller than this. Not too big, not too small, just right." Michelangelo runs a hand through his curly blond hair. "But that would probably never happen."

Kopi smiles a little and tilts her head to the side, "Well, why not?"

He looked at Kopi and pulled on a fake smile, "Well, as the youngest, the only thing I will inherit is a few thousand dollars, maybe some animals, and maybe a piece of furniture. But that's it."

Kopi smile fades into a frown and purses her lips together, "Well.. That's better than nothing.. Right?"

Mikey chuckles again and shakes his head, "But that's the thing, what I will inherit when father dies is technically nothing. Leo will get this house and if Ivy gets found and hasn't run off with some man then he gets her too with most of the animals and all of fathers stuff and his horse. Raph gets fathers chair, 250,000 pounds, fathers weapons, some animals and some of his China. Donnie gets fathers grand-father clock, some animals, some China, 160,000 pounds, and fathers second best horse. And me? Not even half of what they get.."

Kopi walks up to Michelangelo and looks up at him. She was close enough to see the tears swelling up in his baby blue eyes.

"I think...," Kopi slowly started out, "I think Mr. Hamato had more plans for you. You just don't know about them yet. I may not know what he is going to do but I do know your father and he is very cunning and sneaky. In a good way." Kopi smiles a bit, which made Michelangelo smile a bit back.

"Thanks.. I think so too," he said back.

Kopi nods and embraces him in a hug, which he gladly returned.

—

"I can't believe it! Zeke will be so happy!" Darcy squeals.

Ivy smiles. She always wanted siblings.

"So, what's Zeke like?" Ivy asks.

Darcy rolls her eyes and smirks, "Well, exactly like you of course. Except, you have red eyes and you are a girl and you are wayyyy shorter than him. He has green eyes, is a boy and is super tall! He is even taller than me and I'm 5'7!"

Everyone Ivy knew was taller than her, and she didn't really mind being short. It only bothered her when she couldn't reach something in the cabinets or when people made fun of her.

"So, who gave me this necklace anyways?" Ivy wonders aloud to Darcy.

"Well me, Zeke, Mother and Father all got some form of jewelry when we were born. I got this-" Darcy holds out her wrist which had a golden bracelet with little white diamonds dangling on small little chains from the bracelet.

"Zeke has a silver and jade ring and Mother and Father have ones too but I do not know what," Darcy says and then adds, "Father says that they contain powers that no one else has and that when the time is right we will be able to use our powers."

Ivy couldn't tell from Darcy's voice if she was telling the truth or not nor could she tell if Darcy already unlocked her powers. But if she did, then wouldn't she have already broken out of the cell?

As if Darcy could mind read, she said, "I already gained my powers a few years ago and I take classes for my powers so I can control them. But, this place is draining my power rapidly.."

Ivy leans forward in curiosity, "What kind of power do you have?" she asks.

Darcy smiles a bit, "Well, I can manipulate water and ice. Like, if there was a glass of water I would be able to take it out of the glass without touching it and shape it in the air and turn it into ice. But, like I said, this place is somehow draining my powers.."

Ivy huffs in slight annoyance. If she had her powers, she would get her and Darcy out of here in no time!

"Well, what should we do?" Ivy asks. Darcy shrugs and looks down at her lap, "All we can do is hope that someone our there is looking for us..."

Ivy nods, hoping the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7: Castle Visit

_Yoooooo! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Donatello doesn't usually go to the castle, but when he does, it's usually urgent. When he came home to find Raph not home, Ivy missing, and Kopi and Mikey hugging (he gags at the memory) in the living room, he knew something was wrong.

He talked with Mikey and Kopi about what's going on. When Mikey said, "Raph went to tell Leo," he knew that was a lie.

Raph talks to Donnie about his problems since Leo would scold him, Mikey would laugh at him, and Splinter... Well... He could do either or.

Donnie knew how much Raph cared about Ivy, and he also knew he wouldnt tell, how Raph puts it, " -Fearless-Brother-Bossy-Britches" about Ivys disappearance and would immediately take action.

So, Donnie got on his horse, May, and rode off to the castle to notify his eldest brother and father.

As Donnie approached the gate, the guards did not recognize him. The two guards ordered Donnie to halt and state his business.

"I'm here to talk to my brother and father, Leonardo and Yoshi Hamato," Donnie says.

The guards glance at one another and then look back at Donnie and allow him to enter. Donnie thanked them and hurried through the opening gates.

Donnie then "parks" his horse and enters the castle.

The Queen of England's castle was definitely not small, but it was small compared to the Artimista castle.

As Donnie entered, a woman was standing across the room and was talking to another woman, both giggling.

Donnie clears his throat to get their attention, which was granted by the two woman.

"Do you know where I can find Sir Hamato? Either of them?" Donnie asks. The woman stare blankly at him.

"What business do you have with the Sir's?" The first woman asks suspiciously. 'Honestly', Donnie thought, 'Doesn't anyone know that I'm related to them?'

"They are my brother and father," he replies. The second woman narrows her eyes, "You don't look like 'em..."

Donnie let out a small aggravated sigh, "I was told me and father had the same eyes-"

"Wait, you are Donnatello, the engineer?" The first woman cuts in, suddenly interested in Donnie.

Donnie nods, "Yes.." The first woman gestures her friend to follow her and walks closer to Donnie.

"I am April, and this is my friend Irma," the first woman says as she walks up. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I have never seen you here before and-"

Donnie hold up a hand to stop her from talking, "It's all right, really, but I need to find my brother and father. It's urgent."

April nods and motions for Donatello to follow her, "They are this way, follow."

Donnie nods and follows behind April, watching April's ponytail swing back and forth as she walks.

Donnie shakes his head and returns back to focus. He needed Leo and Splinter.

April then stops and knocks on a closed door that had a small sign on it that said "Captians Quarters".

"Who is it?" came a voice from behind the door.

"One of your sons is here to see you," April replies. Donnie and April waited a few seconds until Leo opens the door and eyes widen slightly when he sees that it's Donnie.

"Donnie? What are you doing here?" Leo asks. April then knew it was time to leave, so she excuses herself and walks away.

"Ivy disappeared, and Raph went out to look for her. They have been gone all morning," Donnie says worriedly, and explains what happened according to Kopi and Mikey.

Leo closes his eyes and curses Raph for being a stupid bloke and looks back at Donnie and says, "I'll gather some troops and we will go out and search. I will also notify other city's and kingdoms in the area to keep an eye out."

"But, Leonardo," Splinter hobbles up to his eldest son and puts a hand on his arm, "the Kingdom du Artimista has been looking for their lost Princess Darcy and have not found her in over a week. She is more important to them than a maid and Raph-"

"Father, how could you say that!" Leo snaps, angry at his fathers view of the situation. "I don't care if Princess Darcy is important to THEM, Ivy and Raph are important to US, so they have to look for him. They have to.."

Splinter sighs and shops Leo out of his office and says he can do whatever, he is too old for that anyways.

"You go back home, Don. Watch over Mikey and tell Kopi that she can stay at the house until we get this sorted out," Leo tells Donnie, which Donnie agreed with.

Leo nods and hugs his brother, turns away, and walks to where the soilders usually train, and gets them ready.


	8. Chapter 8: Planning

**Ze next chaptah! Viola! Sorry it's so short, life has been crazy :)**

* * *

"I worry about them, Drake," Bess Wilson mutters to her husband. Drake nods a bit and whispers back, "I know you do, you worry about everything."

Bess sighs and folds her hands infront of herself. Her and Drake were at a meeting with other Black Market members and even some Black Crow members.

"Shut up! All of you!" A loud woman's voice slices through the noise and everyone quiets down.

The woman had short black hair and was wearing clothes one would wear under battle armor.

"I would like everyone to welcome the Black Markets new leader, Oroku Saki!" She yells, and everyone around Bess and Drake cheer and pump their fists in the air.

Drake leans down at mutters in Bess's ear, "They don't mean-" Bess clutches Drakes arm and nods a bit, "Yes... It is him."

Drake growls low, "I can't take much more of this, Bessie. I really can't." Bess looks up at him and frowns, "I know.. But it's all we can do-"

Drake looks down at his wife in bewilderment, "No..." he lets out a chuckle, "No, it's not... We could be doing something to help this country. Not making it worse!"

Bess reminds him to be quiet and whispers, "No one can leave once they join, remember? We are stuck here."

Drake smirks a bit and wraps an arm around Bess's waist.

"Watch me."

* * *

After her father gave his speech, Karai walks backstage and turns to her father who was following right behind her.

"Do you think they are convinced?" she asks, her voice a bit concerned.

Oroku Saki nods slowly, "Yes.. There may be a few that might try to leave or sneak away. We mustn't let that happen, Karai."

Karai bows slightly, "Yes, Father."

"Now, remember," he continues, his arms folded behind his back, "you will call me 'Master Shredder' when around others, correct?"

Karai nods, not meeting his eyes, "Correct." Shredder pulls up a big smile, "Good, I want you to do something for me tonight."

Karai now decides to meet his gaze, "Anything, Father."

"I need you to do the same thing you did for capturing Princess Darcy. But, I want you to get the Prince this time," he says.

Karai knew that it would be harder to get the Prince, since he was probably on guard and he also has powers. But little miss Princess Darcy did too and look at her now!

Pathetic..

"Consider it done, Father," Karai says. Shredder smiles evilly, "Wonderful."


	9. Chapter 9: A Letter

**Here is the next chapter! If you are reading this story please review or PM me. Thank you!**

* * *

"You're Highness, you have a letter from England."

Zeke glances up from his lap and sees a soilder holding out a sealed letter up to him.

"Thank you," Zeke monotones and takes the letter from him. "If you don't mind, good sir, could you tell the cook that I would like some of cheese and crackers."

The man bows, "Of course, You're Highness," and walks away.

Zeke sighs and starts to open the envelope, wondering what England could possibly want.

This is what the letter said:

 _To Prince Zeke Zackary Midnight du Artimista,_

 _We are having more and more people missing from our town. Just this morning, our maid, Ivy Rose, went missing. A picture of her is enclosed in this envelope. We would like for you to add her to you top priority list. We still have not found any trace of your sister, Princess Darcy. But do not fret, we will keep searching._

 _From,_

 _Second Head of Guard, Leonardo Hamato du England._

Zeke then looks at the picture of this, "Ivy Rose". His heart stopped.

At first, he didn't believe what he just saw, so he looked again. The girl in the picture was beautiful, and looks strikingly like a younger version of Darcy. Okay.. Maybe not Darcy but she definently looked like him, which made him wonder if she was his twin.

But.. It couldn't be. Ivy got kidnapped. She is supposed to be dead. Gone.

"My Lord, is something wrong?" His advisor asks. Zeke turns his head to his advisor and then back at the picture. "Oh. Um. Yes.. Can you please send for George please?"

His advisor clicks his heels and bows slightly. "Of course, My Lord." He walks away.

Zeke tucks the picture into his coat and let's out a shaky sigh. If Ivy was alive, Darcy would be furious. Ivy would then get all of the attention, all of the guys, all of what Darcy gets now.

The thought made Zeke smirk, which was the closest to a smile he has had in a while. Darcy, mad? This is something he wants to see...

* * *

Sorry this is short, I have been busy. :) Please follow/fav/review.


	10. Chapter 10: Things begin to happen

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I have updated (a reason why this chapter is short), life and junk has been happenin'. Not much dialogue, which is a change, since I love typing it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Raphael ties his horse to a near by tree and walks into the small town of Opalsterm. It was a very run-down town, unlike where he originates from.

He tries not to act suspicious as he walks down the not-so-busy street, making sure he doesn't trip over the kids that run past him. He almost felt bad for this town. Everyone was wearing -what looked like- brown rags and these weird sandals that didn't look very comfy on the hot dry dirt.

No water tower in sight, nor did it look like there was even police. But, Raphael knew why.

These people, all of them, were theives.

Of course, he was wearing fancy clothing, so everyone was giving him weird and suspicious looks.

Raphael kept walking without (or at least trying not to) making eye contact with anyone. And even when he did, he quickly looked away.

He saw a saloon, and knew he should start there.

* * *

 _Sir Leonardo Hamato du England,_

 _I am eternally grateful for you sending me this picture of your house maid, for she is in fact, my long lost twin sister. I will certainly send troops to help you on your search for her and when you find her please return her to me, my father and mother will be most obliged._

 _If you happen to find my other sister, Princess Darcy, please return her, too. She can be very.. How do you say... Naughty. I don't want her to get into trouble._

 _Again, I am very happy to find out that my twin is alive and well (I hope she still it, at least)._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Zeke Midnight du Artemista._

* * *

Ivy coughs up some more dust. If she didn't get water soon, she may die. The dust and dirt around her choked her and made her eyes red and watery. Talking was unbearable, their throats swollen and irritated.

Her and Darcy just finished off the bread they were given and were now staring down at their small goblet of grape juice. The "guards" stopped giving them water after a few days, and it was tolling both girls.

They longed for just a cup of water, hot or cold, old or new. It didn't matter anymore.

Darcy let's out a shaky sigh and brushes some stray hairs from her eyes. She wonders if anyone will come save her- I mean- them. She missed her big comfy bed, with nice warm water to bathe in, fresh gourmet food, clean clothes, and her family.

Ivy sniffs and hugs herself. She missed the Hamatos. She actually missed _cooking_ for them. She missed all of the animals. She missed Kopi. She felt so alone, even though her actual, real sister, was sitting next to her.

Just then, when life couldn't get any worse, a guard opens their cell door. He sneers down at them and says with a low grunt, "Get up. Your trials start soon. Need to get you ready."


	11. Chapter 11: Blame and Escape

Zeke closes his bedroom door behind him, and then after a pause of thought, he locks it.

Full of paranoia, he slips his shoes and coat off and tosses them onto the chair by his wooden desk.

He sinks down into his bed and sighs. He couldn't sleep, not with his sisters out there. Not with his sisters probably wondering if someone would or will save them.

A knock came from the door and then a, "You're Highness. The King and Queen are back and request your presence."

Zeke starts to panic. The reason why he came into his room was because his parents were back! He didn't want to see them at all.

He quickly sits up and says, "I will be out in a minute." He throws his shoes and tail-coat back on and walks out to the throne room, where his parents are, sitting on their thrones talking.

The prince clears his throat as a sign that he is present, and his mother looks over and smiles.

"Oh my dear boy, I have missed you so much!" she cries. She walks over to him gracefully and hugs him tightly for a moment and looks into his emeral green eyes.

"Where is your sister?" She asks quietly. "Where is my little Darcy?"

Zeke gulps and whispers, "She isn't here, mother. She was taken-"

The Queen smacks his face. "How dare you.." She growls. "How dare you lose Darcy! We had wonderful news for her! She is now betrothed to a nice rich man who has an army of warriors! But _you-"_

Zeke takes a few steps back, his eyes narrowed and a hand on his face where the Queen slapped him. "M-Mother, I have been trying to find Darcy-"

She laughs, putting a hand on her chest. "Oh my dear boy, you said that when you lost our poor little Ivy, who is dead, and now you lose Darcy, who is probably dead now." She balls up her fists and looks at Zeke in the eye, unblinking.

"Go to your room, and never come out again. You are no son of mine!" She says darkly. "This is all your fault, and I shall never forgive you!"

Zeke grits his teeth and starts walking away, until he stops and yells, "WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T RUN AWAY AND LIE TO ME ABOUT GOING TO A WEDDING-"

"SILENCE!" His mother screams. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Zeke sharply turns back around and stomps to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Yes, he was _so_ happy that his parents where home. Not.

* * *

"Trial? What trial?" Darcy demands as the guard locks cuffs on her wrists.

"We are gonna sell you pretty girls," he replies in a gruff tone, now putting cuffs on Ivy.

Darcys eyebrow lift up. "Sell? Like as if we are food or clothing?"

The guard gives her a creepy smirk. "Exactly, _Your Highness._ But I'm sure everyone would love to bid on the little princess here." He points at Ivy, who shudders.

"People will know it's us and notify my brother!" Darcy retorts. The guard grabs Ivy and Darcys arms and drags them up a flight of stairs.

"No, your precious little brother won't hear anything from us! Who would want to notify the princeling when other men could have you for themselves?" The guard sneers.

Darcys face turns red in anger and she balls up her fists, but before she could do anything, Ivy swung her leg at the guards back, sending him into the wall.

Darcy gapes at Ivy. Ivy huffs and looks at Darcy. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Darcy says in a shocking tone.

Ivy shrugs a bit and looks away. "I had a... friend teach me some defense moves.."

Darcy nods and glances at the now unconcious guard and sees the keys for their cuffs. She quickly snatches them from the guards belt and unlocks Ivys cuffs, and vice versa.

"Come on," Darcy says, rubbing her wrists. "Let's get out of here."


	12. Chapter 12: Info, Lost, and Horses

**weeee! Next chapter! Thank you _AnimeFreak.25500_ for reveiwing! It means a lot! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. School is kicking arse like mad. **

* * *

The "Tortise Shell Saloon" was very similar to the Cantina in Star Wars. If someone started a fight with someone else, the whole place broke out into a fight. The whole place was packed with all different kinds of people from all over.

Raphael has been talking to a fellow named Tony about the _Black Crows._

"They got everythin ta do with dis town," Tony grumbles. "Dey wanna keep us in order. In a' order I don' like."

Raphael raises an eyebrow and folds him arms on the table. "What do you mean by that?"

Tony brings his voice down to a whisper. "They don't like you kind o' folks roamim' 'round here. Ya know, Her Highness-people. If dey come to ya door, let 'em in or dey gonna shoot ya down right quick. All deir hearts are set on is money and power." Tony takes a long sip of his drink and sighs. "We tried banning togeder once..." He shakes his head and glances down at the table. "Didn't work out so well as we thought it would."

Raph leans closer and, too, whispers. "I need to know where their headquarters are. If you can help me-" Raphael doesn't like being poilet, but he was doing this for her. For Ivy.

"If you can help me, I can see what I can do about the _Black Crows."_

Tony sets his jaw and looks up at Raph and nods sharply. "You got ya self a deal."

* * *

Doors. There were so many doors. Some were locked, and some were not.

Finding a way out was harder than Ivy and Darcy thought it would be.

"I think we have already been down here.." Darcy whispers. Ivy looks around and then turns to her sister. "How can you be so sure?"

Darcy gestures over to a door that had a silver nob instead of a black-rusty one. "I have seen that handle before. We must be going in circles."

Ivy shakes her head. "But how?" Darcy shrugs and also shakes her head. "I dunno. Maybe I can try to pick a lock with a bobby-pin.."

"Its worth a try. I'll let you know if anyone is coming," Ivy says, peeking around he corner.

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

Mikey was currently introducing Kopi to all of the animals.

"-and that's my horse, her name is Bright," Mikey says, petting the light-brown and blonde horse.

Kopi lets Bright sniff her hand and gently pets Bright. "She is so sweet!"

Mikey grins. "Thanks!"

Bright nudges Kopi's hand around, wanting the girl to scratch her ears, for they are itchy.

"Scratch her ears," Mikey whispers in Kopis ear. "When she bumps your hand like that, she just wants you to scratch her."

Kopi giggles a bit and scratches Brights ears, who snorts happily in return.

"I have always wanted a horse..." Kopi says solemnly.

Mikey glances around and then turns to Kopi. "How about I get you one?"

Kopis golden eyes widen in surprise. "Buy me a horse? No, please, you don't have to spend your money on me-"

Mikey waves his hand, dismissing her pleas. "Relax! I just want to get you something. Ya know, a gift from a friend to a friend."

Kopi nods a bit. "Yeah.. Friends.."

So they both got onto Bright and set off to a local breeding farm who sells lots of animals.

"Mr. Hamato! What a surprise!" cries an elderly man. Michelangelo beams. "Mr. Rosario!"

Mr. Rosario and Michengelo shake hands until Mr. Rosario takes notice of Kopi and smiles. "Ah, Miss Kopi! It's nice to see you."

Kopi nods, "You too, sir."

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Rosario asks, folding his arms.

"We would like to see your finest horses," Mikey says boldly. The shop-owner nods and motions for them to follow him. "Come this way."

The three walk through the back door into a barn until Mr. Rosario stops and gestures to the horses on the left of the barn in their stalls.

"All these ones on the left are for sale," he says. "All the same price, too."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Rosario," Mikey replies and walks over to the horses. Kopi follows him, but slower, since she is nervous and excited at the same time.

They stop infront of a dark grey one, who was munching on some hay. Kopi shakes her head. "No."

Mikey nods and walks to the next horse, who was black with some white spots. Mikey looks at Kopi and sees her looking back at him with a scrunched-up nose. "No."

Michelangelo huffs and keeps walking until he was infront of a sand-colored horse that had bright-white hair.

Kopi tugs on Mikey's shirt sleeve. "Her. She's the one."

Mikey holds his hand out for the horse to sniff. She glances at Mikey's hand and snorts, not caring.

"Ah yes, that's Penelope," Mr. Rosario says, coming up from behind them. "She doesn't really like boys."

Kopi smirks. "Perfect. I'll take her."

Mikey then paid Mr. Rosario and helped get Penelope out of her stall.

"Now," Mikey says with a micheveous grin. "I get to teach you how to ride a horse."

"But, I already know how to ride," Kopi reminds him. Mikey snickers, "You call falling, riding? Or is that some new riding style I didn't know of?"

Kopi sighs angrily. "Fine. When are you going to teach me?"

Mikey grins again. "Now."


End file.
